


Maybe This Is Just Enough

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, maybe i'll add some smut somewhere, okay don't be fooled it's kagehina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine somewhere where you don't belong. No matter how much you try, you just can't seem to fit in. Yachi couldn't fit in. No pack, no mate, nothing. She was lost. At least, she was until she found a wandering Omega who needed her help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Is Just Enough

Yachi was sure that this was a bad idea. Actually, she could make a list of all the things that had been a bad idea in the day:

  * Saying she was free this afternoon
  * Accepting to help the teacher after school
  * Helping Miyu search her book
  * Allowing Mika to drag her to the gardening club and help
  * Deciding to stop by the convenience store and buy her dinner (Two ramen cups)



All that wouldn’t have been a problem in normal situations, the thing is that…Each had taken awfully long and now she had missed the last train to her house. The only option left? Walk to her house. It wasn’t that she was lost, of course not, she knew the path, and countless times she has walked when she needed to run errands or the train stopped due to something malfunctioning. No, it wasn’t the fact she was lost, it was…That it was dark.

‘Oh, but that’s no problem!’ You would say, anyone would say. ‘You live nearby, don’t you? Just like eight blocks from here, it will be over in a blink.’

But think about it like this:  A female, unbonded, packless ‘omega’, wandering at night through a zone of the city that was mainly inhabited by alphas.

Yeah, that was really, _really_ , scary. And that’s why Yachi was trembling with each step she took, careful so as to not alert anyone she was there. True, she wasn’t technically an Omega, but that didn’t change the fact that other people would think she was, especially with her uniform still on, and if given the chance, they would attack her without taking second guesses.

Gripping tightly the strap of her backpack, she hurried counting every street she crossed. Only three more and she would be safe from the Alpha Territory and she would happily be back in her peaceful Den.

As she passed the Peach Street she heard a rustling noise and a voice.

“Look what we’ve got here…A pretty Omega wandering alone at night…” A creepy voice called, making Yachi flinch in an instant. Freezing in her place she waited for the voice to be a simple product of her over active imagination. But it wasn’t. “What brings you here?”

“Leave me alone, you creeps!” A voice shouted back, and Yachi realized that they hadn’t been talking to her. She sniffed the air lightly. A soft smell came to her, and paled as she recognized it. Slowly, she turned to see the person who was talking. A short guy was glaring at three towering Alphas surrounding him, as if his condition wasn’t giving everything away.

“Alone? I bet you don’t want to be alone right now…Else you wouldn’t be wandering this late in a place like this…”The biggest of the alpha’s spoke, nearing the small boy, almost giving the impression that he was in charge. The boy was trembling in fear, trying to glare but it wasn’t working when he was pale and scared out of his mind. Yachi was also incredibly scared but knew better not to leave a poor Omega alone in a place like this, with people like this.  “How about you come to our pack? You know I’m the leader of the pack, so I can welcome you in…”

If Yachi were dumber she would have believed the male Alpha, but as heck she was! It was such an obvious lie! Even she could tell. Furious over this people trying to take advantage of a poor Omega, she swallowed all her fear trying to put on a brave facade. It was a bad decision, one of countless she had done that day, since she had no chance of winning, if it were to escalate into a real fight.

But leaving an Omega alone? She would prefer to die first.

“Momo!” She called, running to the side of the Omega. The Alphas turned and dread filled Yachi. “There you are! I thought I told you not to get separated.”

When she tried to take his arm so he felt reassured, she realized she was trembling as much, if not worse than he was. She felt the eyes of the Alpha’s swallowing her, tempted to take her too.

“Two Omegas? This must be our lucky day, guys.” The biggest Alpha laughed, and Yachi had to take everything in her not to flee in that instant. At least they thought she was an Omega…

“Hello, gentlemen…” Yachi tried to fake a smile so this wouldn’t take for a sour turn. “Would you happen to know where the Mazí Territory is?”

“The Mazí?” The Alphas asked, frowning. “Why would a pair of Omegas be heading there?”

“You must have realized my partner doesn’t have mate, right?” Yachi asked fighting down the urge to stop. It was terrifying. A warm hand took hers, and she glanced down for half a second, the Omega was taking her hand. It was sweaty, neither knew who was sweating more but the tight grip on her hand made Yachi remember someone was depending on her in this instant. She couldn’t back off now. “We were heading to meet an Alpha who is interested in courting him. For what they’ve told us, he’s the leader of a Pack and would like to take him as his Mate. Isn’t that amazing? I was asked to escort him, but we got lost in the way. I’m sure they will come search for us if we wait, but I wouldn’t want to cause everyone the trouble, don’t you think the same, Momo?”

The boy nodded, as Yachi finished talking. She was almost breathless, everything she made up in the moment could be discovered in a second. If the Alpha in front of them was _actually_ a pack leader he wouldn’t have a problem taking them to his own den. But if he was lying, the mere idea of meddling with a leader’s possible mate was terrifying. Athough, there was the possibility they didn’t believe her. It was up to the Alpha in front of her to decide, who was burying holes in Yachi as she gripped the Omega’s hand tighter.

“Leave it, Yuki.” An Alpha behind him said. “It’s too much of a risk. Besides, if Yana finds out about this, we are dead. It’s not worth it.”

That seemed to clear the Alpha’s mind and he huffed.

“Keep walking down this street. Once you reach to Jazmin Street, you are in Mazí.” He said and the three Alphas left.

Once they were out of sight, Yachi let out a huge sigh of relief. Almost dropping to her knees.

“Come on.” She managed to say, after regaining her voice. “We need to hurry.”

They started to walk as fast as their trembling legs managed to let them. They crossed Apple Street and finally reached Jazmin Street, making Yachi feel a thousand times more relaxed than she had ever felt in her life. Soon they reached to Yachi’s Den. A small place that was in the centre of Mazí, that her mother had left her some time ago. It had a bathroom, a kitchen and three rooms, supposedly one was hers, the other one had belonged to her mother and the last one was a guest room. The sweet aroma of rose incense filled the tiny living, covered in an orange dim light.

“Finally home…” Yachi fell into the couch, and the Omega sat on the floor. They were both still shaking slightly but now they were safe, it wasn’t so scary anymore.

Yachi wondered if the Omega in front of her was dangerous. The idea made her sweat cold. It wasn’t impossible, but he _was_ a completely alone Omega, as she supposedly was too. If things got too out of hand, she could always run to the pair of Omegas next door, friendly Yukie and Kaori and their cub Koutarou that was already twelve years old. Omegas or not, those girls were fierce when it came to protecting people they cared for, and that had made Koutarou grow as a child that could only care for others.

“Thank you…” The Omega finally said with a sigh. Yachi looked at him and all her doubts suddenly went away.

The poor thing was covered in mud and dirt, scratches all over his body. He clung to his back pack like it was dear to life, and his clothes looked they hadn’t been changed since weeks.

Yachi almost felt nauseous as the word ‘Abandoned’ crossed her mind. No way was this boy going to spend another day outside.  Even if her ‘Den’ (It wasn’t actually one, it was too small to be called that) wasn’t enough, it would be enough.

“You should go take a shower.” Yachi got up, legs still a little weak from the fear, as she headed to the kitchen. “I’ll prepare dinner. There’s a change of clothes in the shelves and towels, try not to use all the warm water, I’ll be next.”

The boy nodded, still a little confused and overwhelmed by everything happening. He got up and walked to the bathroom, while Yachi searched in the bags were her food was. The sound of the running water from the shower made Yachi relax a little, for some odd reason.

Okay, she wasn’t going to prepare a French dish made of expensive ingredients and unpronounceable names. It wasn’t easy to eat something good when all she could get was from what little her mother had left her and some odd jobs she had, so she had settle to get instant food from the convenience store. Two cups of ramen was what she could get, and so she decided to heat it up, along with some left over Pizza Yukie gave to her two days ago.

The rumbling of water stopped as the microwaved beeped announcing the food was warm enough. Yachi took it out, and the Omega stepped out of the shower wearing Yachi’s loose shirt and sweatpants that seemed to be a little small on him, even if Yachi swam on them.

“Here.” Yachi showed him the bowl of ramen, making his mouth water. They both sat on the couch to eat.

“Thank you…” Just as he finished swallowing his first mouthful of food, he said that to Yachi, who just stared a little bit lost. “For everything…You saved me from those Alphas, you took me back to you Den and even gave me food! I hope your pack or your Mate doesn’t mind me, I can leave if you want…”

“You are not leaving,” Yachi managed to say. The boy looked down at the bowl of ramen, smiling. “Don’t worry, I don’t have a Mate or a Pack…I live alone.”

“An Omega is allowed to live alone here?!” The boy asked amazed to what Yachi frowned. Yeah, Omegas and Alphas tended to have different social expectation, but Omegas living alone, even more when they were around Yachi’s age, was normal.

“Yeah, what do you mean ‘here’?” Yachi asked now turning curious.

“Oh, I ran away from a nearby village,” he explained as he ate more. Yachi tried to recall the nearby villages that were around. There were three, but the nearest one was…

“You come from the Dento Village?!” Yachi asked alarmed. From all places she could have dreaded the boy to come from, that place was certainly the worst. She shivered as she remembered her classes. Dento was a Village that prided themselves for sticking with the most primal ideologies of what Alpha and Omega meant. Maybe it was due to the place and environment she was born in but, the idea to live in a place where your Secondary Gender dictated everything you were allowed to do, was suffocating.

“Yeah…”The boy looked to Yachi and the lost in his eyes almost broke something inside of her. “I’m Hinata Shouyo, by the way.”

“Yachi Hitoka,” she answered holding her hand out. The boy took it, but it was obvious he wasn’t sure why. “It must have been horrible if you had to run away…”

“It was,” Hinata agreed with a sour look in his eyes and Yachi didn’t feel as hungry as before. She left the bowl besides her wrapping her arms around her knees, while Hinata looked down, likely trying not to break at the memories. “You see, in Dento, if you don’t find a proper Mate when you turn my age, like sixteen, you have two options, be midwife and help giving birth to countless babies which is horrible or be the one who gives birth to all those babies…”

Yachi shuddered at that idea. She was also sixteen, and there was no way she would have found a mate by that time. Maybe things here weren’t perfect, but at least she didn’t have to suffer what people suffered in Dento. The idea of Hinata not managing to escape and forming part of such a place was terrifying.

“So scary…” Yachi said this time she sat closer to Hinata. By the slightly sweet aroma that came out of Hinata, she guessed the act calmed him down. “And you couldn’t find a Mate?”

Hinata shook his head.

“It’s not that…Someone did want to be Mate…Just as I was about to lose hope and sign in to be a midwife, someone offered to be my Mate but…”

Yachi took his hand in hers, making Hinata let out a sigh. He was obviously forcing himself to talk, and Yachi knew better. She wouldn’t push him if he didn’t want to, but letting everything out was better than bottling everything up as it rot inside.

“Something happened,” She said, not a question. “You want to talk about it? We can stop. I won’t push you to answer more if you don’t want to.”

“It’s alright…” He reassured, smiling a little. Yachi returned that smile and got even closer. It was warm. “It was the Pack leader.”

“Oh,” Yachi simply said. “Was he ugly?”

“He was an asshole,” Hinata frowned at the memory. “I didn’t love him, but I think he loved me…Not enough tho. He had like five other Omegas, who had had his cubs. And he wanted to Claim me after our Bonding Celebration…I didn’t know him Yacchan! I wasn’t ready to even have _sex,_ much less to let him Claim me…”

With Hinata’s hand still in hers, she started drawing little circles with her thumb, hoping it would make him feel better.

“So you ran away?” She asked.

“So I ran away,” Hinata agreed in a second. “I really couldn’t stand the idea of being Bonded to someone I didn’t love, and I wasn’t ready to have his Cubs…Wonder if it was a good idea though…”

“Why wouldn’t it be? You were unhappy there,” Yachi said and Hinata sighed looking through one of the only three windows Yachi had in the Den. “Do you miss them?”

“I miss mom and my sister,” Hinata confessed, he was incredibly worried of what the two of them had done. “You know, I couldn’t turn down his decision because it’s considered an instult to turn down the pack leader…I just hope they didn’t hurt them.”

“I’m sure they’re happy for you,” In fact, Yachi wasn’t sure if this was true, but those were the words Hinata needed to hear, so she said them. Who else would if she didn’t?

“Well, I need to find a Pack soon though…” Hinata sighed resting her head on Yachi’s shoulder. Yachi should really change her uniform but she was so comfortable she was starting to get sleepy.

“Well, you don’t really _need_ one right now, you can wait,” Yachi rested her head in Hinata’s in return, loving how fluffy it felt. “I told you, didn’t I? I don’t have a Pack, so you can stay with me for a while…”

“You sure I can?!” Hinata asked with shimmering eyes making Yachi blink.

“Sure thing,” Yachi nodded, laughing a little at Hinata’s eagerness. It was cute, if you asked her.

“Are we really allowed to not have a Pack though?” He seemed to be still in a little cultural shock. But a good kind of cultural shock it seemed.

“It’s dangerous, but yeah…” Yachi yawned. “Usually, by this time, in school we start forming small Packs or meeting Mates. Once the graduation comes, we move out of our family’s Dens and move into a new one. Some choose to stay with their family’s Pack, others find a Mate and join their Pack, some others just join a Pack without a Mate, later find a Mate, and move out, or moving their Mate in…Or be like my neighbours that don’t have a Pack, and they’re just Mates with their Cub…”

“Why don’t they have a Pack?” Hinata asked interested.

“Oh, Yukie and Kaori are both Omegas. They adopted Koutarou, so it’s not well seen in a Pack.” Yachi shrugged. Personally, she thought Yukie and Kaori were the sweetest couple, not to mention they were really nice to Yachi. Maybe because they believed she was also a lonely Omega.

“Two Omegas? Together?” Hinata seemed even alarmed towards this, to what Yachi just yawned once more. “Is that even possible?”

“Of course,” Yachi said remembering Koutarou’s cheerful smile as she hugged her two mothers. “They’re really happy.”

“Wow…” Hinata looked to the ceiling painted brown. “Things outside Dento are amazing…”

“They sure are…” Yachi agreed with a smile and red cheeks from the tiredness.

“Hey, Yacchan?” Hinata asked as Yachi drifted a little to sleep.

“Yeah, Hinata?”

“Thank you.”

Yachi smiled.

“You’re welcome.”

Yachi fell asleep with a smile in her lips as Hinata did too in the couch, head rested in Yachi’s. It was probably a bad idea, because Yachi was still wearing her uniform and the couch was way too uncomfortable and the bed wasn’t even three feet away. Still, they were too tired to care and simply decided to call it a day.

Well, this could be added to the list. Not that she cared now.


End file.
